


Blue Day

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Thanos/Meredith Quill





	Blue Day

Meredith’s eyes rolled back as her entire body stiffened. Large, rough hands clamped down on her thighs, holding her in place as an enormous shaft burrowed deeper within her. Her legs quivered as her jaw dropped, her tongue lolled while her eyes widened further, her chest tightened, her heart accelerated. As the thick load shot inside her. The pulsation of the shaft sent thick vibrations of pleasure through her body. Gasping for air as she willed herself to move, her heavy limbs remained weighed down as she could only lay there while he withdrew from her, so slowly.

Thanos’ hands remained rigid against the woman’s sides, slowly loosening his hold as he slid his slicked, firm cock out of her. Its length still yet to retract. His broad smile contrasting her near exhaustion. He coaxed her body towards him, his large chest dwarfing her by comparison. Leaning closer, his lips brushed her ear then neck. He whispered softly, a gentleness despite his expanse. “Meredith, I was a child once, the others were cruel. As a baby, my family considered abandoning me. Our boy will be different. It may be seen at birth or many years later.”

Meredith slowly nodded, her weak arms and legs dragged to wrap around his form. “Of course, I understand.” Tilting her head against his chest as she sighed. He placed a hand against the back of her head as he spoke. “He will appreciate our choices, some day.” Meredith curved her lip slightly. “Some day, he could meet the rest of his family.”

Thanos paused, his hand curved as he glided against her back. “Some day, he will have choices to make and learn from.”


End file.
